dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Slade Wilson (Teen Titans)
Slade is the most dangerous enemy of the Teen Titans. Biography ''Apprentice Eventually, Slade managed to separate Robin from the Titans and revealed his intentions with him: Slade was looking for an heir to carry on his legacy. Knowing Robin would not submit willingly, Slade covertly injected the Titans with a nano-virus which would destroy them from within, thus forcing Robin to cease resistance and submit to his will. In order to reinforce Robin's dependency on Slade, he forced him to fight and not to reveal anything to his former friends, under pain of their deaths. But the other Titans soon found out how Slade had manipulated them and backtracked Robin to Slade's lair. Slade activated the nano-virus, condemning them to death, but Robin could not abandon his friends. In a desperate move, he exposed himself to the virus as well, forcing Slade to deactivate it or else lose his apprentice. With his hold over Robin gone, the Titans attacked him indiscriminately, forcing him to retreat. Aftershock Slade outfitted Terra with a suit through which he could control her physical movements and deliver pain when she failed him, and set her up as his second-in-command as he took control over the city. However, the Titans had survived Terra's attempt to kill them and confronted her and Slade. During the struggle, Terra came to recognize the truth behind the Titans' friendship and Slade's viciousness, and she unleashed her full power which triggered an earthquake, throwing Slade into a pool of lava, where he apparently perished. The End At Raven's 16th birthday, and to the Titans' extreme surprise, Slade resurfaced following being killed by a redeemed Terra, wielding strange fire-related powers and a glowing red mark on his mask. In actuality, he had been saved from certain death by the demon Trigon, who was intent on conquering all existence, and Raven, his daughter, was to serve him as a portal to the mortal world. Trigon resurrected Slade and made him his servant, granting him his new powers; but to ensure his full compliance, the demon withheld Slade's life force, which he promised to restore to Slade if he served him well. Slade fulfilled his task in preparing Raven for her dread destiny, but Trigon went back on his word, stripped Slade of the powers he had granted him and abandoned him as one of the living dead on Earth's devastated surface. Bent on revenge, Slade met with the Titans and revealed to them several vital secrets which would help bring down Trigon, including the fact that Raven was possibly still alive. While Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were sent out to divert Trigon's attention, Robin and Slade journeyed into the underworld, united for the time being by a common purpose, until they had to go their own ways. While Robin succeeded in recovering Raven, now reduced to a helpless child, Slade came to the place where his life force was stored. He succeeded in defeating its demonic guardian and reclaiming his life, and returned to the surface just in time to join the Titans in their final assault on Trigon. He and the young heroes were sadly defeated, but this awoke Raven's determination, returning her to her true age and power and enabling her to destroy her father for good. In the wake of this triumph, however, Slade managed to slip away and remained hidden. Relationships *Robin - Worst adversary. *Cyborg - Enemy. *Beast Boy - Enemy. *Terra - Enemy and former apprentice; deceased. *Starfire - Enemy. *Raven - Enemy. *Trigon - Former master and enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (3 films) **Apprentice'' - Ron Perlman **''Aftershock'' - Ron Perlman **''The End'' - Ron Perlman Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The character is only ever referred to as Slade even though his comic book counter-part's name is Deathstroke. "Death" wasn't allowed to be broadcast in a children's program so the character's alter ego was used. Gallery 112 033.jpg|Slade announces he's going to use a Chronotron Detonator. 213 034.jpg|Slade learns that Terra failed to kill the Titans. 412 093.jpg|Slade's face before he reclaimed his life force. See Also *Deathstroke Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Apprentice Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Teen Titans Deceased Category:Revived Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Anti-Heroes